


Dragon in Chains | Hatori Sohma x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: A little dark ending, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Ficswap, Lemon, Missionary Position, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP with plot, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: A gift in a ficswap with BijutsuYoukai! ☆ A secret tryst with the Sohma family doctor. * I DO NOT OWN HATORI SOHMA OR FRUITS BASKET* Minors DNI.
Relationships: Sohma Hatori & Reader, Sohma Hatori/Original Character(s), Sohma Hatori/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Hatori/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Dragon in Chains | Hatori Sohma x Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BijutsuYoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BijutsuYoukai/gifts).



> First of all, I want to give my gratitude to BijutsuYoukai for their patience in my delay FAR passed the promised deadline! I hope this work does not disappoint. I want to give some clarity as to specific plot points, but that'll be at the end, with the one thing to note at the start being that this is really up to interpretation as to the degree of familiarity the Reader has with the Sohma family. Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4rgA8DYmjwUBKTfZ5gEd01?si=3a1fa9fe74ba4a6c

It’s crossing a line, it’s something unethical by a professional code and forbidden by the Sohma family – that much you know, that much is abundantly clear – but the lines are blurring into each other as Hatori Sohma’s hands come strong around the base of your head, tilting your neck up to him, fingers gently, expertly massaging pressure points he finds without looking for. You melt fully into his grip, head swimming and ears buzzing, and close your eyes before your lips meet.

The lines had been blurring for days, every time you met his gaze, and day by day, you began to become more aware of _just_ how many times your eyes met his, seeking behind the shield of his fringe to try to see him clearly. You realized soon that you were following him with your eyes. And you realized just as quickly that he was tracking you back. 

You were bold, reaching for him behind the closed door of his office, and the embarrassed panic that flooded through you froze you in your tracks when he literally kept you at arm’s reach. But the hands on your shoulder traveled up, gently caressing over your neck, to cup your face – and now, he’s kissing your lips, sending that weak electricity buzzing through your body. 

He’s not rejecting you.

Hatori’s lips are soft, a little salty, and he meets your kiss with a slightly open mouth, slipping his tongue into you quickly. Your hands reach up, grabbing for his crisp white button down shirt, but you feel the muscles in his hands tighten, and he seems to shift, taking a step away, coming just out of your grasp. 

“You can’t hold me,” he murmurs, voice sultry and breath hot as it enters your mouth. Your hands move to his wrists, feeling his tendons flex against your grip as he holds you in place. It sounds like a challenge, but something tells you to take him seriously. “I need to.. trust you not to do that.”

He’s not rejecting you, but he’s rejecting your embrace.

“Would it.. be a problem? What we’re doing is wrong for you, isn’t it?” you force between kisses, reeling, trying to understand and still a little embarrassed. “A.. golden Sohma. You’re special, aren’t you?”

You don’t know a lot about the inner circle, but you can see that much.

You lean back, finding yourself almost sitting on his desk. You awkwardly scoot up to perch on the edge. Hatori breaks the kiss and straightens up to look down on you, dead on, intent, and you realize this is the closest, the most direct you’ve looked at his face. Something unreadable gleams in his eyes, something suddenly cold despite his beauty.

“Special. Hmm. I don’t think it would be accepted that we’re… just fooling around,” Hatori says, slowly, seeming to choose his words carefully. “It’s wrong, yes.”

You feel something sink, the humiliation flooding down through you again. _Just fooling around._

But what did you expect out of it all anyway? You hadn’t really dared to imagine.

He leans down to you, pushing his palms into the desk on either side of you, keeping you in a cage between his arms. Through his hair, his eyes pierce you intently. To meet his eyes head on shows a gaze worldly beyond his years. Something about the ageless half-seeing void staring into you makes you think, strangely, of those imposing, ancient dragons.

It’s close to unsettling to see him so directly for the first time, almost as if he was never meant to be seen like this by other eyes. Your exhilaration begins to sour, and you close your eyes to catch his lips in a kiss again, pushing away your strange unease. It’s a good distraction. You feel his breath approaching, teasing across your skin as his head comes close to you again, but you dare not open your eyes and lose your confidence again. 

“You have to understand,” Hatori says, “just how dangerous it is.”

You feel his hands slowly slide, up from the desk, running up to your legs, brushing your knees as he begins to clamp his grip over your thighs. It keeps you from kicking up in reflex, and you feel yourself shake.

“How dangerous,” he continues, his hands slowly riding up your legs, “how bold of you, to start this in my office, anywhere in the Sohma compound. Here, where everyone gathers. You understand how dangerous it is for both of us, don’t you?”

The horror stories, the rumors, of anyone getting too close to the inner Sohma circle, no matter any sort of tie to the family name or not,– yes, he’s right, but they fly quickly from your mind the closer Hatori’s hands come to the band of your pants. You feel his forehead press against yours, turning, as he kisses the side of your cheek, slowly moving back down to your mouth. 

It’s worth it, to chase this high. 

“I – Hatori, I understand,” you say breathily. “But since… you’re saying all that, why didn’t you stop me?”

He doesn’t respond, but you feel the heat of his lips, so tantalizingly close as his breath grows more and more ragged. The adrenaline roars through you, and you force your eyes open, suddenly brave.

Hatori’s eyes are closed, but you see the curve of a smile playing at his mouth.

“Because I think I can trust you. And if you really understand the risk, what I _want_ should be obvious.”

You start to say “yes,” but when you open your mouth to respond, Hatori leans in and kisses you again. It’s hungrier this time, his hands in your lap pushing you firmly down into the desk, his tongue tender in your mouth. His lips never seem to fully close over yours, never stopping for a break. You shiver, anchoring your hands behind you to push yourself up with your slowly ebbing strength. Hatori is taking it from you, leaving you wanting, your inner thighs tensing, a heat beginning to build in the base of your stomach. 

“Then don’t be anxious,” Hatori says when he finally breaks the kiss. “I’ll trust you. You trust me.”

You breathe shakily, louder than you expected when the sound left your lungs. A trail of saliva connects you still before he starts to drop to his knees. His nimble fingers unsnap your pants, and you roll your hips anxiously to help him pull them from your body. It feels good, your pussy beginning to pulse, and you grind your hips against the desk again, impatience building. You throw your shirt off over your head, fumbling behind your back to unclasp your bra too. 

When you look down, Hatori’s sweeping his long hair away from his face. He looks so beautiful it makes you ache, and you roll your hips again and again. He reaches up, stroking your inner thighs to coax them apart. He strokes his thumb gently over the fabric of your panties, and you feel the blood rush through you. He pushes gently, starting small circles over the fabric. Your pussy grows warm, and you let out a slight moan. The tingles begin to spread, and you rock your hips faster.

Hatori looks up at you, lips slightly parted, hair falling in front of his eyes again like a veil parting you from his direct gaze. He leans forward, his tongue replacing his thumb, rubbing you roughly now in damp, thick motions that densely push through your panties to your pussy. He finds your clit when he flicks his tongue up, and you gasp. His hands push gently against your inner thighs, making more room for himself between your legs.

“Fuck,” you say, and splay your hands on the desk, pressing your fingers into the wood, resisting the urge to grab his hair and pull him close into you - _would that be okay?_

Hatori hooks his fingers around the band of your panties, tugging lightly. “You’re really wet,” he murmurs.

“ _Hatori!_ ,” you say, trying to keep the embarrassed whine from your voice as you roll your hips again, helping him pull them free from your body.

“As a doctor, I’m only saying it’s proof that you feel good. Don’t close your legs.”

You _are_ wet. When Hatori puts his mouth on your pussy, it already sounds like he’s slurping as he works his tongue down through your folds and to your entrance. You clap a hand over your mouth and immediately whine in pleasure, elbow of the other arm buckling as you struggle to keep yourself sitting upright.

“If you don’t keep it down, though, someone will hear,” Hatori says. Some serious edge comes to his voice, a real warning now. You nod, then, remembering he can’t see you, choke out an “ _okay_ ,” biting the back of your index finger, rocking your hips up to meet him. 

His right hand comes to your thigh, coaxing your leg out to give him more room, and you feel his thumb spread your pussy open as his left hand pushes up into your inner thigh. You whimper, adjusting your hand to bite the side of your thumb, fervent and restless as his tongue darts in and out of your entrance. It’s good that he’s there between your legs, keeping you open, because as you arch your back, thrusting into his mouth, you feel your muscles begin to shake, aching to rub together, drive the hot stimulation higher into your core. You feel restless, beginning to burn hotter and hotter.

His tongue flickers up to your clit, rubbing against it as his thumb slips from its grip and into your entrance, gently pushing right against you without diving into you. It’s teasing, nothing close to solving your anguish. 

“ _Hatori -_ ”

His mouth is full, the sensitivity he works into your clit outweighing the teasing of his thumb. You can feel yourself, slick, dripping onto his finger and down his wrist. Hatori keeps going, his tongue moving erratically fast and then slow and then fast again. He dips between your folds, licking up and down, swirling up around your clit and then moving down again, keeping you from going too close to the edge. You adjust your grip, biting your fingers, the palm of your hand, anything to keep the rising whimpers quiet.

You gasp a little too loud when he finally comes up to your clit again and closes his lips around, putting _so much_ pressure onto your sensitive nub that you rock back and forth faster and faster, grinding into the desk and arching your back. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” you cry out again, struggling to keep your voice down. The heat coils and releases, deep below your stomach, sharply overtaking you.

He can feel when you come, because his tongue immediately comes back down to your entrance to lick away all that you give. Hatori’s hands are the only thing keeping your limp leg muscles from collapsing around his head. 

“You came easily,” Hatori says, a tone of amusement creeping into his low, dry voice. He rocks back onto his heels and rises, and you avoid his gaze, staring into your hand flashing white and red with your own bite marks. “Taste yourself.”

He leans forward, dry hand under your chin tilting you up. You meet his lips in a kiss that’s slow and deep this time, his lips wet and tangy with you. You reach forward, fumbling again for his shirt, and quickly find the buttons. He doesn’t stop you this time as you claw your way down to unbutton his shirt, and when you reach the hem he leans back slightly to throw it from his shoulders. You move your hands to his belt, leaning back when he breaks the kiss to unzip and roll his pants to the ground. He ducks down and you lean back onto the desk, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused on the swimming lights above. The rush of your orgasm still beats through you, your clit throbbing in time with your heart, the high of excitement still buzzing through your mind. You raise your fingers to your lips, feeling them sore and puffy from Hatori’s kisses, and breathe out. You hear him rustle, the rip of a condom wrapper, and shiver uncontrollably with adrenaline. 

Flat on your back, you watch Hatori crouch over you as he adjusts his forearms on the desk on either side of you. He reaches up, left hand coming to cup your chest, fingers curling around your nipple. He leans down, hair falling into his face as his mouth closes over you, pulling gently up with his teeth. 

You gasp and shudder, the sharp pain shooting unexpectedly through you. You kick reflexively, your legs dropping down to the side of the desk on either side of his stance. 

“Ow- _ouch_!”

His hand cupping you turns to rough, slow circles, and he lets go, lifting his head to look at you through his fringe with veiled eyes. He looks first at your hand, indented with your own teeth marks, then back to your face.

“Hmm? But you like a little pain, don’t you?”

His voice drops low as he speaks, turning into a sultry grumble, and you whimper.

“You’re – wrong -”

“That’s not true,” Hatori says, and you feel his hand close around your nipple in a sharp pinch. You gasp, bucking into the desk. “Right?”

It hurts, it feels so good.

“ _Fuck, _” you say, completely dumb. He repeats on the other nipple, and you grab your hands together, whimpering through the delicious pain, completely submissive to his desires.__

__Hatori trails his fingers down your stomach to your hips, gripping your thigh and pushing upward. You bend your knee and lift your foot to rest on the side of his desk. His hand slides back up to lock around your hip, pushing you into the wood, his other hand guiding his cock to your wet entrance._ _

__You feel him, thick and hard pressing _just almost_ into you, and let out a low moan. The warmth spreads all over you again, and you try to shift your hips, bucking up to try to urge him further._ _

__“Please, Hatori,” you say._ _

__He moves slowly, pushing into you and then pulling out again before he goes far, and a whine escapes you. You twist your body as best as you can under his grip on your hip. He does it again, his cock entering a little deeper, pushing you a little wider, and then back out, keeping himself rigid and controlled. You groan._ _

__“Please, please. I can’t wait anymore.”_ _

__He lets out a hiss, almost a groan, and he slides fully into you. It’s easy and smooth, the slick left from your orgasm rushing fresh again with his cock, but he’s so big that it aches when he begins thrusting fully in and out. You cry out, covering your face with your hands, trying to silence yourself again._ _

__Hatori still moves slowly, far too slowly for you. His thrusts are deep, but restrained, the hand on your hip pressing so hard the pain is thudding sharper and sharper. You writhe on the table, moaning his name, trying to keep your voice down but trying to urge him on._ _

__If this is how he wants it, it’s not working for you to follow his lead like this._ _

__“Fuck, Hatori, _fuck me, fuck me_!”_ _

__He grunts, hair swinging in front of his eyes, picking up his rhythm, but you groan in frustration still. His other hand comes next to your shoulder, anchoring himself through the steady rhythm. You drop your hands from your lips, clutched under your chin, trying to plead with your eyes up at his face. His eyes are closed, almost squeezed shut, as if he’s focusing on something. You reach up hesitantly with one hand, forcing your head up to meet his lips. You feel his eyelashes flutter and open against you. This kiss is bruising and hard, with more passion than his strokes into you, as aching as they are. You wrench your mouth away and force yourself to look into his eyes as best as you can through the veil of hair._ _

__“Please, _please,_ fuck me harder,” you say, begging. “ _Feel me,_ Hatori, I want you to _fuck me_.”_ _

__He sighs, the strokes slowing even more, and shakes his head free of your hold. “You can’t – you can’t say things like that.”_ _

__“Hatori – ”_ _

__“You can’t. I’ll – lose control.”_ _

___What the fuck’s wrong with that?_ _ _

__You moan, trying to keep the sound inviting, not bratty. “Do it. Lose control, Hatori, for _once_ lose control.”_ _

__He groans._ _

__“You – you said, trust. Trust _me_.”_ _

__“Don’t - _tempt_ \- me,” he says through gritted teeth._ _

__“Fucking _do_ it,” you snap, the desperate snarl in your voice surprising yourself._ _

__It must surprise him too, because he looks directly down and pulls out of you. You gasp, and clap your hands over your mouth. The gleam in his eyes is suddenly clear and terrifying again, and you know deep inside you that of all the lines you’ve shamelessly crossed, somehow this is the worst one._ _

__Hatori backs away from the desk. Ashamed, you sit up, face hot, body sore and tingling. The high, so delicious, begins to drop again. But Hatori speaks first, his face hidden as he pushes his hand through his hair away from his sweaty skin._ _

__“Bend over.”_ _

__You lower yourself from the desk too, banging your knee and eliciting a sheepish, embarrassed curse. You turn, unable to meet his eyes, as you place both feet on the floor and rest your elbows on the table._ _

__Hatori grabs your waist and shoves with a harshness you’d never seen from the doctor before. You arch your back and lean fully over the wood. His hands move to your hips, thumbs running down to your ass, squeezing harshly before letting go to deliver a sharp slap. You choke back the yelp, burying your face in the desk, but shift your weight from foot to foot, swaying slightly, begging for more._ _

__“Stay like that,” Hatori says, and slaps your ass again before locking his hands around you and thrusting into you again._ _

__His grip on your hips is pushing you down again, but with a firm leverage he didn’t have when you were on your back, and his strokes are still agonizing, but much faster. He pulls almost so far out that he almost leaves your pussy completely, with just the tip keeping you open, before his hands force you back fully against his cock. Your breath gets labored, breathing heavier and heavier in time with the slap of his skin against yours from behind._ _

__Something’s wild now. He’s letting go, losing control as you begged him to do. His trust in you and nails digging into your skin are his only lifeline as he pounds into your pussy. He bends his knees, hitting into the back of your legs, and the new angle makes your hips move back to meet him, begging for more. _Yes, yes, yes.__ _

__“Can you feel me?” he groans, his voice slipping into a hiss._ _

__“Yes, _yes,_ ” you say jaggedly, arching your back and feeling his cock hit you even deeper. Your toes curl desperately into the floor. “Yes, _oh god,_ right there.”_ _

__Your words are breathy, slipping from you, and you can’t stop babbling as Hatori fucks you hard._ _

__“Yes, _yes, fuck yes_ , more, fuck, move your cock more, fuck me, fuck _me_.”_ _

__Hatori lets out a groan, more vocal than he’d allowed from you, and you feel his fingers shift their grip on you._ _

__“Listen – to- you,” he says, his words coming with every thrust, and every thrust coming just a little harder. “Can you hear how lewd you are? How fucking dirty?”_ _

__His hands flex, letting go of your hips, moving down to grab your ass again, pushing you into the desk. He squeezes, and you feel your body ache as he spreads you and then lets go to grip you again, his cock pounding in and out of your sore, over-stimulated pussy._ _

__“You’re clamping down on me,” Hatori says, his words spiralling out of him with a dark sound almost like laughter. “Do you love my cock that much? Did you want my cock _that badly_?”_ _

__“Yes,” you say, eyes squeezed closed and forehead pressing into the desk. The heat rolling through you, Hatori fucking you to your core, the chills and warmth flashing over your sweaty body is all you can feel. “I want more – I want your cock – I want – more, _more_ -”_ _

__Your legs tremble, knees knocking into the desk, and you whimper in a mix of pleasure and pain. You’re losing total focus._ _

__“Right there – where it’s good –”_ _

__Hatori groans. His hands clench on you, somehow harder than you’ve felt before. “Fuck,” he swears under his breath, “I’m – I can’t control – ”_ _

__He seems to cut himself off with another swear, and with another grunt, he begins pounding harder into you. Your entire body feels like rubber, powerless to rock your hips back to meet his thrusts anymore._ _

__“You’re – tightening up – so tight,” he says through a growl, some harsh volume slipping through his collapsing last dregs of control._ _

__“Hatori – keep – keep fucking me right there – ”_ _

__He lets out a cry and it all finally seems to slip from him. His hands slap hard onto the desk and he leans forward, so close to dropping onto you, his cock thrusting deep as he braces himself. You can see how tense his forearms are, feeling him fuck you so hard it feels like he’s going to break you. You’re melted, spent, and the coiled heat inside you is ready to explode._ _

__“ _Hatori, I’m –_ ”_ _

__You almost scream, squeezing your eyes shut as your second orgasm peaks. Euphoria sweeps through your body, something so intense and pleasurable and echoing through you with every stroke Hatori makes. It leaves you fully weak, your body acutely tender and legs aching._ _

__But Hatori isn’t quite done yet, and even though you let out a wail as he fucks you through the last of your orgasm, he keeps pounding his cock into your pussy until you feel him still his thrusts. Even through the condom’s thin layer, you feel him throbbing inside you as he rests, heavy and hot. You squirm, finding just enough strength in your muscles to squeeze over him, holding him inside you for just a brief moment._ _

__Hatori pulls out with a groan, and you rest on the desk for a moment longer. Your head is buzzing, and he says something, but you don’t exactly catch it through the haze. You’ll get dressed in a minute. “In a minute,” you mumble back at him. It must work as a response, because he gently rubs your back in a moment so soft and intimate it almost brings tears to your eyes for some reason. He kisses the back of your head and steps away._ _

__When you turn to lean against the desk, you watch him get dressed. He stands, back to you, and the urge, the confidence just overtakes you, the desire to fully feel Hatori. You watch the dip of his shirt slowly straighten as he pulls it up over the lean muscle of his back, the tensing of his muscles in his shoulders as he pulls his elbows forward to button it._ _

__“Hatori…”_ _

__You just want to hold him. Even though he said you couldn’t, even though he said he trusted you not to. _But it’s just a hug?__ _

__And you do it, you take a simple step forward, and wrap your arms around his back, catching his hands as they freeze against the fabric. He feels warm and softer than he looks, his back muscles twisting beneath your own bare skin as he quickly turns his head back to you._ _

__You look up, and fleetingly, meet his shocked eyes, wide and pearly and full of an emotion you can’t name. Something like betrayal. It’s something immensely sad and angry and makes you recoil in pain, like a woeful beast raking claws across your face. They pierce you through a sudden haze, almost like smoke immediately blinding you, and he seems to slip right from your grasp, just as his trust in you immediately vanishes._ _

__And then…_ _

__And then…_ _

__And then, outside._ _

__Outside, the air is cool, and as you meander across gardens of the Sohma estate walkways, moving in circles to hide your path, it feels good against your hot skin. You walk along the back porches in a labyrinth so twisted even you could not retrace your steps to where you started – _drinking somewhere, with some friends_. Wherever that was. _And.. whose house? Kana? Who was.. there?_ The more you try to remember who it was you had been with, the more it slips away. And your body aches, it must have been a far walk._ _

__Something fogs your mind, something like a hangover settling in far too early. _Drinking somewhere. Drinking with some people._ You’re too drunk, even if the taste in your mouth is nothing like alcohol, that’s how drunk you are. _Right?_ Heavy. The fog is hot and heavy. You stop, closing your eyes, exhaling loudly, feeling the cool breeze against your flushed cheeks. You feel too hot. Maybe you should call a doctor._ _

___Doctor…_ _ _

__“Young lady.”_ _

__The wind becomes suddenly sharp, biting, the chill losing its comfort. It makes something dark settle down across your chest and sink through you, something like a dreadful memory you can’t put your finger on. When you open your eyes, it takes a few breaths, suddenly shaky, before you can direct them to meet the perceptive gaze of Akito Sohma._ _

__An unsettling fear creeps over you, something cold, something instinctively scared, something clashing against the fog. Something wrong. Something dead wrong._ _

__The head of the family looks at you, unreadable eyes sharp and narrow. From the folds of their ornate kimono, a finger raises, crooks, beckons in command._ _

__“Come here.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! So, compared to my work with Shigure, I decided to not have Reader be aware about the curse, as I've always been a little intrigued by the hypnotism memory erase method that Hatori and his family know. (There are some details in the author's notes in the manga that are so fascinating.) It really was an interesting/important thing to consider in his characterization, that it turned the story more from smut into something with actual plot points. The ending is a little dark, but I wanted to throw Akito in as well just for fun. Anyway, that was also a longer note than I expected. I hope I did it justice! * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
